Una Navidad Especial
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: un pequeño fic que he escrito para un trabajo escolar...espero les guste. SasuHina


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-sensei.**

_Bueno pss aqui una pequeña historia (demasiado pequeña) que he escrito para un trabajo del colegio. Espero les guste._

**

* * *

**

**Una Navidad Especial**

**Era una fría mañana del mes de diciembre, la gente caminaba apresuradamente por las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio. La navidad se acercaba a paso veloz, provocando que la gente corriera de un lado a otro, bolsas y regalos por aquí y por allá, esferas, luces, árboles. Todo eso podía apreciarse por el centro de la capital. Los niños pensando que pedirle a santa, los padres ocupados con la decoración y los obsequios. Un caos igual que el del año pasado, y el anterior a ese, y lo que supondría años después. Pues es una época que llena de alegría los corazones de cada uno de los habitantes en el mundo. Un tiempo para dar sin esperar nada a cambio, para ver la sonrisa en los labios de la familia, tiempo de alegría, paz y amor.**

**Un chico de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa adornando sus labios caminaba entre el montón de gente, buscando el regalo perfecto para su novia. Paseaba de una tienda a otra, flores, chocolates, peluches, ropa, nada parecía convencerlo. Su novia era una chica muy dulce y tierna, de cabello negro-azulado y unos ojos claros, que parecían violáceos al mirarlos atentamente. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la imagen de la chica en su mente. Debía encontrar un regalo pronto, nochebuena se acercaba y quería que esta navidad fuera especial, para ambos. Entonces lo vio, ahí en ese aparador, estaba el regalo perfecto para la chica de sus sueños.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tenia todo el día buscando un regalo para su novio, él no era un chico tan complicado, reconocía que era un chico muy serio y tranquilo, pero muy dulce y cariñoso, o por lo menos al estar junto a ella era así. No pudo evitar que un gracioso sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas al pensar en el joven de ojos negros. Siguió caminando, había recorrido medio centro y aun no tenia idea de que obsequiarle, había pensado en hacer algo ella misma, pero no se consideraba lo suficientemente buena en ese aspecto, así que decidió comprarle algo, aunque aun no sabia que. Siguió andando sin un rumbo fijo y con un solo objetivo en mente, y entonces lo vio, en esa tienda, el regalo indicado para él.**

**Sin dudarlo entró y lo compró, saliendo un rato después con una caja envuelta en papel navideño con un enorme moño verde. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era momento de regresar a casa y empezar a planear todo para la cena de navidad. La noche que pasarían juntos, ya que como estudiantes universitarios, se habían mudado de su ciudad natal para irse a estudiar a la gran ciudad en donde se encontraban instalados, conociéndose ahí justamente, en la universidad.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La nochebuena llegó más rápida de lo esperado, se encontraba dando los últimos toques a la cena cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento sonar, se apresuró en abrir, pues sabia quien era, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que no era su novio el que estaba de pie frente a la entrada, sino tres chicas, sus amigas de la preparatoria. Las invitó a pasar y comenzaron a conversar. Pronto se escuchó el timbre de nuevo, corrió a abrir y se encontró con la sonrisa de disculpa de su novio y tres chicos tras él, lo que pudo suponer eran amigos suyos que llegaron de sorpresa. Todos entraron a la casa, disfrutando de la compañía de los presentes.**

**Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, los ocho se llevaban muy bien y parecían disfrutar de la noche, pero el sonido de unos leves toques a la copa y ver al chico pelinegro de pie los hizo guardar silencio. Sin decir ni una palabra él se acercó a su novia y dándole un besó en la mejilla depositó en sus manos una pequeña cajita, que ella reconoció como un anillo de compromiso al momento de abrirla. Lo abrazó feliz, era su modo de decirle que sí. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, lanzaron felicitaciones al aire y brindaron por la pareja. Después de todo si había sido una navidad muy especial, y seria un año nuevo muy bueno.**

* * *

_Notas de la autora: como pudieron haber notado no utilice nunca los nombres de los personajes, aunque luego supimos quienes eran xD_


End file.
